Redemption
by strider17
Summary: One leap and it was over, if she jumped she would fall, and she wanted it, because she had control and control had her.
1. Chapter 1: Sorrow

Redemption

One leap and it was over, if she jumped she would fall, and she wanted it, because she had control and control had her.

Shego was done with working for Drakken, done with acting like some mad mans lackey, Shego was done with life. It had started a week ago; everything was the way it should be, she was doing her usual daily routine which consisted of fantasizing about her princess and fighting with her princess.

Yes Shego liked Kim in more ways then one; she liked the way Kim's muscles moved, the way her hair smelled, the way the sweat would emulate her face as it ran down her neck, to her chest and beyond, Shego liked Kim oh yes in more ways then one. But it was purely physical, that is what she told herself; of course her inner self chastised her for being so dense. Still as thick as she was, it was her precious princess that had caused this terrible pain that she felt, and maybe even by a false accusation, Shego was discouraged because she realized something that she had often refused to accept; she was in love with Kim. The fact that she couldn't have Kim is what had bothered her so; it plagued her mind. Dreams that would remain dreams drove Shego to the point where she couldn't handle it any more, she wanted out, a release, a way to make things better.

This is the reason that Shego has now left Drakken and her past crimes behind her, yes the life was a good life, but what good is life if the thing you strive to love is the thing you hate most, she loved and hated Kim, for the simple fact that she was Kim Possible teen heroine. It reminded Shego of her past life, the way she used to be, she hated the fact that everything she wanted, back when her life was so much simpler, she couldn't have because of bad decisions. So now was the end, no more painful nightmares or fantasies, she couldn't do it anymore, she could leave the world and not be reminded of it all, but she just had to think; did she really want it this way? Could she leave with out doing anything about the thing she cared most about?

The questions haunted her and so hindered her from her thoughts of how to end it. She could go to her and make things better, but to see the face was too much pain even for some one like Shego. Yes it may have been an amazing thing, but Shego had feelings which were put down on paper, the note she wrote now would be the last of her, she would give it to her princess and in doing so hoping to gain some form of redemption. Leaving her spot she ran to the red heads house, climbing up a tree she is at her princess's window taping the note to the window pane; she takes one last look and disappears. Inside Kim is sitting on her bed; she is not asleep, though Shego doesn't know this. She can see Shego from her bed; she gets up and reads the note one hand over mouth, to drown out the sobs that come from within her.

I lie awake with a hole in my heart

Living like this kills me

I want you, yet I know I can never have you

So I leave you with this

Memory of me

No will ever know

I only tell you

So that I may pass

To end my suffering

Love is a funny thing

It make's people do crazy things

Like what I'm about to do

Kim throws the note down, she's gonna after her even if it means following her to her end.

One leap and it was over, if she jumped she would fall, and she wanted it, because she had control and control had her.

Ok so what do ya think was it good, bad? Leave review should this stay a one shot or does it have potential for chapters?


	2. Chapter 2: If I told u would u listen

Redemption

Kim didn't know what she was doing, why did she care so much? Kim thought and decided that she just did, what ever the reason was she couldn't figure it and wasn't keen on doing so anytime soon.

Kim ran until she could go no farther, she had come to the other side of Middleton which was the east side and completely different. The west side of Middleton was urban, while the east side was rural, houses were far apart and trees covered most of the landscape. It was here that Kim had lived until her father got a promotion to the space center and she moved away from what was most likely her favourite place in Middleton. Walking down a gravel paved road Kim saw a familiar sight; Middleton harbour. Back in the 1800's Middleton was a key harbour for developing new cities in the "new world" it was a British colony back then, most peoples lives were spent on the water. The harbour was still active, but not in the way it used to be; now only cargo ships came in every few months as opposed to every couple of days. Looking out onto the pier Kim could see the silhouette of a person, coming closer she knew who that person was.

Shego stood at the edged of the pier looking out into the open water, the wind moving her hair ever so slightly. She was contemplating on what to do next she had quit working for Drakken, had destroyed any record of her being involved with any other villain and made sure that no one knew where she was. Shego knew that once news got out that she was back to being a "free agent" many villains would want her as a partner; Shego however didn't want it. So there she stood, motionless; Kim crept up behind her, grabbing Shego's left wrist Kim whipped her around and held her back against the post of the pier; looking deep into Shego's eyes Kim spoke softly almost ready to break down, in her heart she knew why she was doing this but her mind wouldn't let her except that fact.

"What are you doing?"

Kim's eyes were pleading Shego to answer but Shego only looked away unable to bear looking at the fiery red head.

"Shego look at me"

Shego did not.

"Look at me"

Reluctantly Shego turned to see Kim's face.

"Shego I don't' know what to think right now but if your going to do what I think your going to do well don't do it you'll regret it, I'll regret it"

"What do you think I'll do Kim?"

Kim was taken back a little, Shego had never ever used her real name the only thing that came close was Kimmie.

"I don't know by the way you worded that note I thought you might try to kill your self"

Shego was surprised that Kim mentioned the note, but she decided not to press the issue she wasn't ready to let Kim in, not yet anyway.

"Kim I don't know what I was really going to do, I was thinking about killing my self although the action for some reason didn't seem to appealing to me. So I was thinking about any other options I had."

Kim looked down, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, she wasn't sure what she felt for shego but she was certain that if Shego were to leave, a part of Kim would go with her.

"Kimmie listen, I don't really know what I'm going to do but I assure you I wont try to kill myself"

Kim looked up.

"Shego what is it that's scaring you so much?"

Shego looked stunned 'how did she know?' 'did I some how let it slip?'

"What do you mean?"

"Shego I read the note something other then me is bugging you"

"Look Kimmie I just don't want to talk about it"

Shego looked around, tears threatening to fall.

"I just don't know where to start"

Kim looked into Shego's eyes, cupping her face with her hands she spoke.

"Shego I'll help, please tell me what's wrong"

Shego leaned into Kim's touch

"Would you really listen if I told you?"

Kim nodded.


End file.
